Låt oss bli dom som försvann
by tjoh
Summary: Den sanna historien om J.K Rowling..? ONESHOT! OBS! även om jag skrivit en till fanfic där huvudpersonen heter samma sak så är hon inte densamma.. Lite rörigt but whatever, tänk inte på det så går det nog bra ska ni se! Läs och kommentera my first fic!


Förklaring

För det första: STÄM MIG INTE, jag skriver bara fanfictions and its geeky I know.........

Jag äger ingenting av detta - sad but true... Jean Katheringe Rowes är egentligen JK Rowling själv, i alla fall här. I ficen med namn "Omnia Vincir Amor" som jag skrivit är det inte JK Rowling, men hon har samma namn. Rörigt jag vet, men försök att klura ut det :)

Detta var menat att bli en låååång fic, men blev en oneshot. Ideen som skulle skrivas ner här blev istället nerskriven i den ovan nämda novellen så kika gärna på den ist om ni blir nyfikna, ett litet tips bara (A)

Rowlings har i alla fall bakat pizzan och jag lägger bara på osten! Eller något I den stilen...

Och jag vet att hon heter Rita Skeeter, men detta ska föreställa vara hennes föregångare, Mamma eller något.. Hm, hade nog inte tänkt igenom det hela så bra ändå..

**Anyway… Read, Enjoy and Review folk ! :)  
**

* * *

Kapitel ett** - Förstasidestoff**

_The Daily Prophet, 5 augusti 1977 _

**MUGGLARNA VET ALLT OM OSS**

Trolldomsministeriet kom igår morse över upplysningar som sade att en bokserie som avslöjade trollkarlsvärldens existens och innersta hemligheter givits ut bland mugglarna. Den första boken, som kom heter "Harry Potter och de vises sten" och sedan dess har nya böcker årligen getts ut, alla med namn som "Harry Potter och Hemligheternas Kammare", "Harry Potter och Fången Från Azkaban" och så vidare. (Hela listan finns att läsa på sida 7)

Att utgivningen av dessa böcker inte upptäckts innan beror på att de inte förrän på senare år har kommit högt upp på bestseller listorna och på så sätt uppmärksammats av trolldomsministeriet.

Nyheten skakar nu hela trollkarlsvärlden och har orsakat vad som liknar en massflytt av Storbritanniens alla ugglor till trolldomsministeriet som fullständigt drunknar i läsarbrev. Dock finns det enligt Trolldomsministern ingen anledning till oro. Såhär uttalade han sig senare under gårdagen: "Att mugglarna skulle få nys om vår existens har länge varit ett faktum, frågan har bara varit när det skulle ske. Nu har det hänt, och de har inte bara upptäckt att vi finns, de har också kommit över många av våra innersta hemligheter. Att det skulle ske på detta sätt var oförberett men vi försöker nu göra det bästa av situationen.

Just nu pågår en debatt här på trolldomsministeriet om hur vi ska gå tillväga med detta problem men innan några mer exakta beslut har fattats kan jag inte ge er några mer bestämda detaljer. Jag kan dock lugna er med att de flesta mugglarna som läst böckerna är fullständigt övertygade om att det hela är rena rama påhitt. Faktiskt har författarinnan som går under psenodymen J.K Rowling (till stor del likt hennes riktiga namn, Jean Katherine Rowes) hittills bara fått ett fåtal brev som påpekar att det hela är alldeles för avancerat och invecklat för att (jag citerar ett av breven) "ha uppfunnits av en rebellisk tonåring som arbetar på ett café och lyssnar på musik hela dagarna", vilket miss Rowes påstås göra i mugglarvärlden. De mugglare som skickat in dessa brev får just nu sig en ordentlig minnesradering på St. Mungos så det finns ingen anledning till oro eller panik. Dock vädjar vi här på ministeriet er om att vara extra försiktiga när ni vistas på platser där också mugglare befinner sig." (Tips om hur man har moderiktiga mugglarkläder finner du på sidan 11)

Bokens författarinna kunde tyvärr inte nås för några kommentarer under dagen eftersom hon just nu spenderar sitt sommarlov i Asien där hon semestrar med sin äldre bror innan hon ska börja på Hogwarts efter att ha slutat på Beauxbaton i våras. Anledningen till varför hon avslutat sina studier där har inte våran utsände reporter Marita Skeeter lyckats lista ut men hon vågar lova att det nog kan komma i framtiden.

Miss Rowes har hela tiden arbetat under en psenodym och det är därför hon inte förrän nu har blivit upptäckt.

Ministeriet diskuterar, rykten går och böcker köps överallt. Hur kommer detta att sluta? Läs mer i kommande nummer av The Daily Prophet.

_Marita Sketeer_

_The Daily Prophet, 10 augusti, 1977_

**ROWES FÖRBLIR OSTRAFFAD – DET HON GJORT ÄR INGET BROTT**

Den numera kända Jean Rowes har inte gjort något olagligt hävdar nu trolldomsministeriet.

Efter att den 7 augusti ha kallats inför förhör av Wizengamot friades hon och vår utsände reporter Marita Sketeer lyckades fånga upp Albus Dumbledore för en kommentar om förhöret. Istället för en kort kommentar fick hon en lång interljuv (läs hela på sidan 10) med honom. Såhär uttalade han sig om miss Rowes, hennes böcker och all den kabalik detta har skapat. "Det har länge enbart varit en fråga om tid innan mugglarna ska upptäcka oss. Ända sedan 1600-talet har vi levt i gömda och klarat oss undan de flesta svårigheter och problem utan att väcka alltför stora misstankar bland mugglare. På den tiden då häxbränningar var vanliga och vi förföljdes dag och natt var mugglarna väldigt vidskepliga och hade inga medel för att skydda sig, eller förhandla med oss. Idag har detta ändrats. De börjar få tillgång till otroliga teknikmöjligheter som vi har svårt att förstå oss på och på grund av dessa märker de ofta om något utöver det vanliga sker, tillexempel många försvinnanden eller överfall. Eftersom Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn blir allt starkare och just i detta ögonblick värvar häxor och trollkarlar till sin armé skulle mugglarna snart nog ändå ha fått reda på våran existens vilket betyder att miss Rowes böcker inte alls gjort så pass stor skada som ministeriet låtit påskina. Dessutom så finns det inte så speciellt mycket trolldomsministeriet kan göra för att förhindra att böckerna sprider sig, de har redan lästs av nästan hela Storbritannien, trollkarlar och häxor medräknade."

_Marita Sketeer_

_The Daily Prophet, 1 september 1977_

**ROWES VÄGRAR ÄNNU TALA UT OM BÖCKERNA**

Jean Rowes, som under sin semester i Asien skapat mer förstesidesstoff än hon anat kom igår tillbaka från den månadslånga vistelsen i den långbenägna världsdelen där hon rest tillsammans med sin bror efter att ha avslutat sin skolgång på Beauxbaton.

Miss Rowes kommer idag att börja på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom där hon kommer att gå i den femte årskursen.

Rowes har visserligen landat efter hemkomsten men vägrar blint att kommentera sina böcker. Detta är det enda vår kära reporter Marita Sketeer lyckats få ur henne:

"Jag står för vad jag gjort och jag är stolt över det jag skapat. Jag tänker inte svara på dina frågor än på länge, jag vill först ge folk chansen att läsa det jag skrivit och på så sätt skaffa sig en uppfattning om vad det hela handlar om, så att de vet vad det egentligen är jag har gjort och inte dömer mig på förhand."

_Marita Sketeer_

* * *

sådärja, det var det! . vad tyckte ni ?


End file.
